The Strongest human
by wildedge
Summary: Shinji ikari the third child after rejecting instrumentality the God of his world has decided to reward him by sending him to a different world and reverted him to a baby. He's picked up by Issei's parents who adopt him and care for him, see how he changes the Hihgschool DxD world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day when two people a man and woman were walking home. Mr. And Mrs. Hyoudou were walking down the street on their way home, when they heard a baby's cry in the distance. "Dear did you hear that?" Asked Mrs. Hyoudou.

"Yes, why don't we check it out." He said.

They entered the alley way to see a baby sitting in a pair of baggy clothes, they notice a large cross around the babies necks. Mrs. Hyoudou picked up the baby smiling as the baby cooed at her, "Honey how could someone leave a child here in the alley way." She told him and looked at him with big eyes.

Mr. Hyoudou seeing the look in her eyes grew uneasy, "Now dear are you sure you want to take this little guy in?" He asked.

She nodded squealing happily and picked up the clothes handing it to her husband, she saw a slip of paper. She looked it, "Shinji Ikari." She read out.

She looked at him tickling his belly, "Is that your name sweetie." She said smiling at the giggling of the baby.

They departed the alleyway and went home taking the saviour of his world with them.

**Six years later**

Shinji laughed as he played with his brother on the grass in the park, his brother Hyoudou Issei was born a year after Shinji was taken in. He laughed as the ball rolled past him and chased after it, he noticed that the ball was stopped by a foot. He walked up to the tall man and took the ball, "Thanks mister." He said.

The man smiled down at the young boy and poked his head, "It's time for you to remember o' mighty angel slayer, you will need to if you are to survive what is to come." He said red eyes flashing behind his glasses.

Shinji collapsed onto the floor only to awake a few minutes later, "Huh I guess it wasn't a dream, wait where's the old man." He said looking around for him.

He saw that there was a piece of paper with a name and address along with a little note, "Ikari-san I'm sorry to leave like that but I'm a busy man, the name on the paper is the man who would be able to train you. You see you are a special person to be blessed with s sacred gear, ask the man he will be able to answer your questions. Don't worry he knows to expect you, good luck Ikari and grow strong." He read.

He pondered on the note when he heard the voice of his little brother, "Aniki ball! Ball!." Yelled little Issei waving happily at his brother.

Shinji grinned and picked up the ball running with his brother back to where their parents were sitting. They played together for another hour, before their parents called them back to go home. On the way back home Shinji looked thoughtfully down at the card in his hands, when his mother saw the card. She peered over her seat trying to see what her son had in his hands, "Shinji-kun what do you have in your hands sweetie?" She asked curious to know just what her son was looking at.

Shinji winced at her question, "Nothing Kaa-san its just a piece of paper a kid gave me on the playground, it has a name and address of a man who can teach me Karate. Please can I go Kaa-san, I really want to learn how to defend myself as well as you, Issei and Tou-san." He begged eyes set into the puppy dog face.

Shinji's mother squealed at how cute he looked, "Well your father has the last say in this area sweetie, so its up to him." She said looking towards her husband.

He kept his eyes on the road but burst out laughing glancing back at his wife and children, "Of course you can go Shin-kun, I respect your desire to protect and if you feel so strongly about it. We can go to this man tomorrow and get you signed up." He said.

Shinji sighed in relief glad that he wouldn't have to sneak by his parents to go train with the man. "Thank you Tou-san you won't regret it, I will grow up to be the strongest ever." He said.

His father smiled at his son proud of the man he was growing up to be, "I will hold you to your word souchi, grow to be the strongest." He said and returned his gaze to the road.

Mrs Hyoudou sighed at her husband and sons antics, "Just make sure to be careful when you practice and stay safe, don't try anything unless the master is there." She said worried for her sons safety, knowing his reckless behavior as he was still a child.

Shinji laughed and bounced up and down in his seat in excitement, before stopping chiding himself for his childish output. He rubbed his head, "Well I am technically a child with a teenager mindset, ugh I will just have to get used to this until I physically grow older." He thought.

The next day he along with his parents went to the address listed on the paper, they arrived and knocked on the door. "Hello, ah Shinji I've been expecting you." He said smiling at the boy and his parents.

Shinji smiled nervously and bowed along with his parents and walked into the office, "Hello Azazel-san, we are honored to meet you." Said Mr Hyodou.

"So will you except me as a student." Shinji asked impatiently.

Azazel nodded his head laughing loudly, "Sure I will kid don't worry I will make you super strong, just let me discuss some things with your parents then we can get started." He said.

Shinji nodded and went to explore the dojou it was 15 minutes later that his new sensei appeared. He sat down in front of him, "Are you ready to start Mr Ikari?" He asked.

Shinji nodded, "Its Hyoudou now Sensei and now can you explain what a sacred gear is?" He asked wanting to know what this was.

His sensei nodded, "Sacred gears, also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. It is explained that the original God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. There can be more than one Sacred Gear of the same type such as Blade Blacksmith. There also appears to be common Sacred Gears, like the Twice Critical, and rare Sacred Gears like Twilight Healing. The only exceptions being the Longinus, which are all unique. If a Sacred Gear is removed from the owner, the possessor will die.

Only humans or human hybrids are born with Sacred Gears. Angels and Devils can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own. It is possible for an individual to own more than one Sacred Gear. " He said.

shinji nodded, "So what is my sacred gear." He asked.

Azazel stood up and gestured for him to stand as well, "Well in order to find out we must first activate it." He explained.

Shinji was nodded determined to go through it, "how do I activate my scared gear?" He asked.

Azazel smiled, "Yes well in order to activate them you must think of the most powerful pose you can think of." He said.

Shinji nodded and thought deeply and thought of something strong, he looked deep within himself and struck a pose. There was a bright glow in the dojo for a few seconds before the light receded allowing them both to see what he had summoned. Shinji stared at the spear in his hand in awe at what he possessed inside him, "Was this inside me, its absolutely perfect." He thought grabbing the spear with both hands now.

Azazel on the other hands eyes had widened considerably body trembling with both shock and excitement, "Impossible! Could it be, no it must be the most powerful sacred gear the number one Longinus. To think I would be the one to find it," he gazed back at the boy who was entranced by the holy object.

"Shinji Ikari-Hyoudou you are truly a special one and you are definitely going on to do great things." He thought to himself.

He was snapped out of his own thoughts by Shinji who had asked him a question, "Sensei doo you know which sacred gear I had summoned?" He asked naturally curious as to what he had summoned.

Azazel chuckled and rubbed the boys head, "Sure kid but you don't know how lucky you are you summoned the most sought after one. Kid what you have is The **True Longinus **is the first and most powerful Longinus and the same spear which St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. It is capable of vaporizing a High-Class Devil with a single stab." He stopped allowing the information to sink in.

"The True Longinus is a Sacred Gear, and gave its name to all Sacred Gears capable of slaying Gods." He finished.

Shinji stared at the spear in awe before turning to his sensei, "So sensei how many Longinus are there?" He asked.

" There are thirteen Longinus sacred gear however quite a few of them have been lost and the ones currently active are held close by who ever owns them. I myself only knows one other Longinus that is active." He answered.

"Who is the person?" Shinji asked eager to know if he could meet them.

The fallen angel seemed hesitant to answer, "Well his name is Vali Lucifer and he possesses the Divine dividing gear, though I won't let you meet maybe someday you will." He said leaving no room for arguments.

Shinji nodded though he was disappointed that he couldn't meet them, he returned his attention to his sensei. Who resumed his teaching, "Now I'm not only going to teach you how to fight I am also going to teach you about the underworld, heaven and the rest of the world's supernatural. So pay attention and work hard then we should breeze through this and have fun doing it." He said.

The boy nodded and so the lesson passed relatively fast as he was engrossed at what Azazel was saying.

A few hours later Shinji returned with his father who had come to pick him up after his lesson with Azazel. His mother poked her head from out the kitchen and smiled at him, "Hey souchi how was your first lesson with your new sensei?" She asked.

Shinji grinned at her, "It went great Kaa-san I had so much fun with Sensei, he really is a great Sensei." He said.

She giggled at her sons antics before sniffing the air and narrowing her eyes at him, "Now Souchi I think its time you take a bath." She said sternly.

Shinji smiled and nodded his head before rushing off towards the bathroom to take a nice bubble bath before dinner.

After his bath and a nice supper Shinji was tucked in by his father, he yawned and smiled at his father, "Good night Tou-san I love you." He said and he meant it, he was much better than his previous father who was willing to sacrifice him to get his mother back.

Mr. Hyoudou smiled warmly back down at his son, "I love you too souchi, now its time to sleep good night." He finished tucking him in.

With that he stood up and shut the light off and left the room allowing the saviour of humanity to sleep peacefully and dream of his future.

**Chapter end.**

**This is my newest fic and I know I'm starting another one I just got hooked on Highschool DxD and after reading Gunman and redwarriorflights Evangelion Highschool DxD stories. I decided to try one myself. This Shinji was transported to another world and yes I decided he should have the true Longinus sacred gear, because come on the boosted gear and divine dividing are great but the true Longinus is simply bad ass. Yes in this fic he is Issei's brother and he won't become Rias servant like his brother. Read and Review Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back with chapter 2 this takes place twelve years later with Shinji returning home from a two year trip. Issei is already a devil and this takes place when he meets Asia.**

Twelve years later

A tall slim boy who seemed in his late teens was walking down a street, the man seemed to be listening to a tape with both ear buds in. Humming along with the tune Shinji smiled as he saw his house in the distance, it was early in the morning and today was his first day home in a while. He couldn't wait to see his family again, "I can't wait to see Issei again, hopefully he has grown out of that Perverted tendencies, it was tiring apologizing for his behaviour towards the females." Thought Shinji with a sigh.

Then his expression hardened, "I will also need to check that, hopefully it hasn't awakened yet, this job of **his **has kept me away longer than I expected. Now though I don't plan on going anywhere for a while so hopefully I get to spend time with the family." He thought smiling softly.

He gripped the large silver cross as he thought of his family, true he would never forget his birth mother and what she did for him. He also wouldn't forget Misato, Rei, Touji, Kensuke and even Auska all of them were precious to him and helped him come out of his shell. Now though he had a new family, another chance at life, his parents and brother and he would do anything to protect them.

He stepped in front of the door to his house and knocked quite loudly, knowing his parents would be in the kitchen engrossed in their morning rituals. It was a few moments later when the door opened to reveal the smiling face of his beautiful mother, "Yes hell... , Shinji!" She cried as she recognized the smiling face of her son.

She quickly grabbed him and brought him into a large hug sobbing into his chest, Shinji smiled and returned the hug, "Hi Kaa-san I'm home." He said softly into her hair.

It wasn't long until his father came to check why his wife was taking so long and smiled largely at who it was at the door, "Shinji its good to have home, come now dear let go of him and let him come in, now Shin-kun let's head into the kitchen I'm sure you would like some breakfast won't you." He said as he brought his son into a short one armed hug before they all went into the kitchen.

Shinji sat down and noticed for the first time that someone was missing he turned his attention to his dad, "Tou-san where is Issei-kun?" He asked wanting to know why his little brother hadn't arrived yet, checking the time he noticed that if he didn't eat know he would be late for school.

His father smiled and sipped his coffee, "Ah Issei-kun left earlier this morning, it seems that he has new friends and has joined a club. I personally approve of this as he is spending more time out of his room, what was the name of that club again honey?" He asked his wife.

She smiled, "Ah dear it would be the Occult Research club, remember that cute red haired girl that was here that one morning. She had my little Issei join her club." His mother added in as she poured him some miso soup as he ate the food laid out for him.

Shinji's eyes narrowed at the description of the girl Issei had over that morning, "There's only one girl with such hair colour." He thought.

He turned to his mother, "Kaa-san what's the name of Issei-kun's new school?" He asked wanting to make sure of his assumption.

She stared at him through narrowed eyes and shook her head disapprovingly, "Shinji-kun you should pay more attention I must have mentioned it to you about a dozen times, its Kuoh Academy." She said.

His eyes widened at the name that was said, "So its true Rias Gremory has taken my brother in as part of her peerage, damn she must have found out about his sacred gear. There goes my plan out the window I guess I'm gonna have an interesting first day." He thought to himself as he finished off the last of his breakfast.

He stood up went to his mother hugged and kissed her on the cheek and waved to his father, "Thanks for the breakfast and I gotta head out for school, it is my first day after all, I will see you when I get home." He called out as he picked up the bag his mother had packed for him.

He arrived at his new school without any interruptions and marveled at the structure of the Academy. Shinji noticed immediately the ratio of girls to boys, knowing that until a few years ago this was an all girls school until it changed. He walked into the school unaware of the looks the females were giving him or the glares the males sent his way. Shinji walked to the principal's office and received his schedule and made his way to his classroom 3D.

He entered the classroom and everything was quite he walked to the front of the room and turned. He smiled at the class, "Good morning my name is Hyoudou Shinji I will from now on be in your care." He said and sent them his best smile.

The girls were love struck at his good looks and attitude, the teacher told him where to sit and as he sat down he noticed he was in between the two woman. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima the two devils he believed his brother to be involved with, "Hi Gremory-san and Himejima-san its a pleasure to meet the two top idols at the school." He said.

Rias smiled at the man before her he was definitely more than he made himself to be, though he was very handsome she admitted to herself. She giggled lightly, "I'm pleased to meet you as well Hyoudou, tell me are you by any chance related to Issei-kun?" She asked.

He grinned, "Yes, I am I hope that my brother hasn't caused you any trouble I know he can be a little odd and tough to handle some time but he is a really good kid." He said.

Rias giggled into her hand and waved him off, "Issei-kun is fine though he can be very honest with his intentions, I don't mind very much." She said.

"Ara Shinji-san if I may ask why are you transferring so late in the year here." She asked smiling lightly at him.

He got out his textbook making sure the teacher wasn't looking at him he answered, "Well I just came back from a trip and I won't be going on another one for a while, my parents thought it would be appropriate that I go to a real school for once in my life. Plus I get to spend some more time with my little brother." He finished.

Rias and Akeno's eyes narrowed slightly at his answer but quickly just like that it was gone, though Shinji had noticed their slight shift, "So they are suspicious of me already I need to work on my social skills." He mused to himself.

They all resumed to listening to the lecture for the rest of the period until it was time for lunch, "Ano Hyoudou would you like to have lunch my friends and I?" Asked the class president politely.

Shinji looked nervous, "I would love to however I want to find and have lunch with my brother today, surely you could understand." He said apologetically with a bow added in.

The girl looked crestfallen but she accepted his reply and left with her group of friends for lunch, Shinji sighed with relief as he dodged a bullet with that one.

He found his brother a few minutes later after tracking his presence down which now felt like a new devil, which confirmed his suspicion. He walked into the classroom to see him with two other boys one had glasses and the other was tall shouting at him. He smiled as he walked up behind him, not taking any notice of the girls blushing and whispering frantically to their friends while the guys glared at him. He crept up behind his brother before he placed his hands on his brother, "quick look big breasts." He shouted.

Issei quickly jumped out of his seat and looked around frantically, "What! Where!" He shouted.

Only to be rewarded with laughter by his friends and another very familiar voice, his eyes narrowed with annoyance and turned around to find his elder brother.

"Ha Ha very funny nii-san." His eyes then softened and gave his brother a big hug which was very welcomed.

"When did you get home?" He asked once he broke the hug.

Shinji smiled lightly, "This morning you just missed me." He replied.

"Well its good to have you home." He said. He was prevented from finishing, when he was grabbed by his friend Matsuda, "Issei who the hell is this pretty boy?" He asked crying at the though of another guy taking the girls.

"Yeah Issei why are you thinking dropping us as your friends and joining up with that pretty boy Kiba and this prince." He shouted.

Both Shinji and Issei sweat dropped at their accusations and his new nickname, "Well this is my older brother Hyoudou Shinji-nii-san, he's a third year and this is his first day at the school." Issei said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Matsuda and Motohama's jaw dropped at that statement, "That's not possible I don't see the resemblance, he's so cool and has that pretty boy face and presence while you're, well you're you." He finished lamely.

Shinji chuckled at his brothers friends words while Issei hung his head in shame he placed an arm around his brothers shoulders, "I'm adopted you see, his parents took me in a year before Issei-kun was born." He explained.

Issei turned to his brother with a hopeful look, "Nii-san since you're attending Kuoh Academy does that mean you won't be traveling for a while?" He asked eager to know if his brother was staying.

Shinji nodded his head with a big grin on his face, "Hai, I won't be leaving any time soon I have decided to take a vacation." He finished as his little brother cheered happily.

Matsuda and Motohama where confused Issei's brother was a student so how could he be traveling Matsuda asked this exact question. Shinji laughed, "Well you see my Sensei has me accompanying him for business deals and training me in martial arts and the business. Well my parents agreed that as long as I keep up my course work and do my exams I can't travel with my sensei." He explained.

He spent the rest of the lunch break with his brother and then the rest of the day went by without any interruptions, he did notice that Rias and Akeno where eyeing him all the time.

As class was let out he was about to go home when his cell phone rang, he let out a annoyed sigh as he saw who was calling, with caller I.D. He flipped open the phone, "Yes I thought you said I had time off, I know but its in my contract all right all right. I will meet you at the same place in an hour." He finished as he snapped his phone shut.

He proceeded home at a hurried pace, once he got home he greeted his parents and went up to his bedroom. He closed the door and removed his sports bag and the clothes inside he sighed before putting them on.

Shinji looked at himself in the mirror he wore a black suit with a white shirt, black tie, cuff links, black leather shoes, he also wore black fingerless gloves and a white Coat draped over his suit. His face had matured and his blue eyes sparkled he had let his hair grow out in a small ponytail like Kaji although he kept himself smooth shaven. He was an impressive figure at the height of 6f 1i' he was interrupted from examining himself as he notice a magic circle appear in his room. It revealed the figures of two voluptuous woman and smiled, "Hello Maxine and Evangeline." He greeted the two women.

They both immediately bowed, "Good evening Ikari-sama." They both said head lowered to the ground.

Shinji sighed at their behavior, "Seriously girls what have I told you call me Shinji at least." He admonished them.

They both blushed deeply, "Its not right your one of our leaders a top agent of Azazel-sama we are but your servants Ikari-sama." Said Evangeline.

Shinji sighed and examined his body guards Evangeline was the woman that stood at 5f 8' with fair skin, blue eyes, a cute face, plump lips and a very luscious figure. While maxine stood at 5f 7' with a darker chocolate complexion, she had deep black hair that barely touch her shoulders, "Well did you receive your orders and the information of our current mission?" He asked his eyes turning serious.

The both stood at attention posture turned serious, "Hai! We have received the mission and are at your disposal." They finished.

He nodded his head, "Well just to repeat our mission is to capture the rebellious fallen angels that have been staying here recently. It is unclear who is leading them, but they have recruited many exiled excorcists to their cause the names of the fallen angels are Raynare, Miteltt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek. If possible we are to take all of them alive and back to the governor and we are to find out who is the true mastermind behind this." He finished, though he had an inkling of suspicion of who was behind this.

They both nodded and he stepped towards them and stood in front of them, "Evangeline transport us to the warehouse, Azazel wants to meet with me." He finished.

Evangeline nodded and created the portal to transport them to the meeting place.

He walked into the old abandoned warehouse as his two partners stood guard outside the door, he saw a man leaning against an old crate and grinned, "Well its good to see you Governor." He said with a bow.

Azazel waved him off amused by his formal address, "Ara Shin-kun no need to be so formal you are practically almost the same seat as me in the hierarchy." He said.

Shinji smiled lightly yet shook his head, "No I can't Azazel-sama you are the supreme leader of the Grigori organization I am your direct subordinate yes." He finished amused with how Azazel took his response.

Azazel muttered to himself and glared at his pupil, "You know just how to push my buttons don't you." He sighed dramatically.

"Then again you are my student and I have been training you for over a decade, but Shin-kun you need to relax and enjoy your subordinates if you know what I mean." He finished wagging his eyes at the now flustered young man.

"What do you mean is that why I only received female angels for my personal guard." He asked.

Azazel laughed loudly, "No all your guards personally requested it, they wanted to be your subordinate." He said.

Shinji shook his head dis lodging any perverted thoughts from his head, "So why did you want to see me in person?" He asked changing the subject.

He grinned, "I'm here to assign you with a long term mission." He said.

Shinji was shocked, "What I thought you said I could have some time off not including this little favor I'm doing for you." He argued back.

"Yes well the mission is for you to stay here and go to school as usual, but also keep an eye on special circumstances and deal with it as you see fit." He finished.

Shinji nodded a grateful look on his face but then turned serious, "Is there a reason you want me to stay here." He asked.

Azazel turned serious, "Yes I have a feeling things will change dramatically in the future and that Kuoh academy will be at the center of this. Vali is also starting to act strangely and knowing how you set him off this will also prevent any further incidents." He said and hopped of the crate.

"Well I have to get back I will see you when you finish this mission see you later." He said waving as a magic circle appeared beneath his feet and disappeared.

Shinji left the warehouse gaining the attention of his guard as they stepped in pace behind him, "Let's head out he said." He said.

Evangeline not even needing to be told formed a magic circle and they all disappeared only to appear a few moments later in front of the abandoned church. He turned quickly to the forest behind the church as a barrier was up, "Let's go!" He ordered and shot to the location.

He managed to get there to see the Gremory princess about to destroy the only surviving Angel left. He blitzed though the barrier just in time to grab hold of the collapsed women and dart off back to his guards in the foliage. He was glad to see that the two devils hadn't noticed his interference and left for the church.

He gave the fallen angel to Maxine, "She looks badly injured Maxine head back and get her medical attention." He finished.

She nodded and within a few moments she disappeared back to the headquarters, he turned to Evangeline and set off towards the abandoned church. They arrived just in time to see Issei defeat Raynare with a mightily left hook to face which left her dazed on the floor. Rias walked forward with the rest of her servants and was about to destroy her when Shinji intervened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Gremory-hime." He said calmly as he along with Evangeline walked up to them.

This startled the group as none of them seemed sense them Rias was the first one who seemed to recover and placed her hand on her hip, "And why would that be Hyoudou-san" she said.

Shinji kept his eye trained on her and though she seemed at ease she was ready for anything he would do, "Well I need her alive." He said.

This broke Issei out of his stupor, "Why nii-san she almost killed me and she killed Asia-chan she brought so much misery she deserves to pay." He said.

Shinji kept calm though he his fist clenched at the thought of her attacking and almost killing his brother, "I'm not saying that she isn't guilty but she was deceived by her superior, she was only to observe any possible sacred gear bearers and not attack them. As well as definitely not kill any of them, rest assured she will face punishment." He turned to Raynare barely suppressing his urge to kill her.

"You, I and Azazel will be having a nice long talk and you will tell us everything." He said.

Raynare for her part looked relieved, scared and confused, "Ikari-sama what are you talking about I was just following Azazel-sama's orders and look with this sacred gear I took I can heal the angels." She said showing the green light.

"Twilight healing" he thought watching the green glow and the rings on her fingers.

Issei had his hair covering his eyes, "Nii-san I can't let you take her we need the sacred gear back to save Asia." He said.

He then stared him in the eyes, "I will fight you if I have to but she won't be leaving with that sacred gear." He finished eyes gleaming with determination.

Shinji scrutinized Issei for a moment before motioning for Evangeline forward, she walked up and kneeled next to Raynare, before plunging her hand into her. The devils were surprised by this and the lack of blood associated with it a few moments later she pulled back her hands and in it was the two glowing rings. She stood up and handed the sacred gear to Issei, "Here returns this to her and you can resurrect her as a devil, its the least that we can do given the circumstances." She finished solemnly.

He nodded and cried with tears of joy as he placed the rings on her fingers and Rias resurrected her as her bishop. As Asia was welcomed by the other members Rias, Akeno and Issei turned to see the blonde woman pick up the still conscious woman and head to her master. "Nii-san what are you doing with the fallen angels?" He asked now that Asia was saved he finally realized his brother shouldn't know anything.

Shinji chuckled, "We will speak tomorrow alright." He said.

Issei just nodded resigned to wait for tomorrow for his brother to explain to him, Shinji looked at Rias, "We will speak tomorrow preferably with Issei so I won't have to explain everything more than once." He said.

Rias nodded and motioned for her peerage that they were going to leave, "Alright Hyoudou-san I will see you tomorrow." She finished.

Once they had left he turned to the fallen angel sitting down she turned to face feeling his gaze upon her, "Ikari-sama I, I didn't know he was your brother please forgive me." She stuttered out.

He said nothing and just snapped his fingers, "Evangeline take us to Azazel-sama." He said stiffly.

The magic circle appeared beneath them and within moments they were transported to the Grigori.

**Tomorrow morning**

Shinji woke up but not alone as he felt uncomfortably warm, he opened his eyes to see both his personal guards sleeping peacefully beside him. He groaned and wormed his way out of their grasp feeling a little uncomfortable at the fleeting touches on his body and went to take a shower.

Once he finished showering and dressing in his school uniform he noticed the two woman had woken up, "Well meet me directly after school and from there we will head to the Occult Research club." He spoke as he put on his coat.

Maxine was confused, "The Occult Research Club?" She asked.

"Hai that's the Gremory-hime's cover for her devil meeting point." He finished as he grabbed his bag and walked to the door.

He arrived at school just before the bell rang and the day went well without any interruption, he met up with Evangeline and Maxine outside the school. They walked to the old building that housed their club and saw the boy from last knight standing outside the door. He gave them a welcoming smile and opened the door, "Welcome everyone Buchou along with her servants are waiting for you." He said.

He nodded and walked in followed by his guards and then the boy Kiba, was his name he thought. He was seated across from Rias as Akeno stood to her right, Issei, Asia and Koneko were seated to his right and Kiba stood alongside Akeno. Rias smiled and motioned for Akeno to offer them refreshments to which they accepted politely, "Now why don't we get down to business I'm sure Issei-kun would like to know how his brother is involved in all this." She said.

Shinji nodded his head sipping his tea, "Yes I guess I should explain so I will." He said turning his attention to his little brother.

He crossed his right leg over his left and began, "You see when I was six years old I began my karate Lessons do you remember Issei-kun?" He asked.

The boy looked confused for moment before remembering, "Hai." He said.

"Well it was that time that I found out I contained a sacred gear, it seems someone was looking out for me as he set me up with a man who would be able to help me. The man was Azazel the leader of the fallen angels, he taught me how to awaken my sacred gear and how to unlock its powers as well as the supernatural world that existed here. He trained me for five years before offering me a place in his organization that was why I would leave periodically as I was on missions and other business relating to the Grigori." He explained.

Issei was shocked, "So you knew about the supernatural world the entire time, did you know about the sacred gear inside me ?" He asked wanting to know if his brother did.

He nodded his head, "Yes I did, I didn't want to you awaken it early so I left it making sure that nothing lead to you activating it. I was going to actually tell you about it when I got home yesterday and give you a choice between activating it or just leaving it. I had no idea that you held a Longinus one though I am not surprised though little brother." He said eyes filled with pride at the powerful sacred gear he held.

Issei accepted his answer and asked the next question on his mind, "Ano Shinji-nii-san Why did the fallen angels refer to you as Ikari-sama?" He asked.

Rias also leaned forward a smirk on her lips, "Yes why did they refer to you as that." She asked quite interested in the answer.

Shinji chuckled nervously, "Well I'm one of the higher ups in the organization." He said.

This wasn't a surprise to the members of the peerage.

Evangeline stepped forward, "Don't downplay your Authourity, Shinji-sama is the top agent of the Grigori and one of our newly promoted leaders alongside Azazel-sama, Baraquil-sama, Shemzhai-sama and Kokabiel-sama. He is also known as the strongest human and one of the strongest in the Grigori." She said reverently.

This now naturally shocked the devils as they eyed the now blushing Shinji at the praise he received form his guard. Shinji sighed managing to bring his blush under control, "Even now I still have problems with accepting any kind of praise." He thought sadly to himself.

Meanwhile Rias mind worked furiously at this new revelation, "Issei's brother is one of their leaders this could be very useful having him on my side and promoting good relation between the fallen angels and us." She thought.

Issei meanwhile turned his attention to the woman beside his brother and giggled perversely as he eyed her figure, "Nii-san who are these lovely ladies beside you." He asked lecherously.

Shinji coughed lightly already knowing what his brother was thinking, "These are Evangeline and Maxine and they form part of my personal guard, Azazel-sama made it a requirement when he promoted me." He said.

Issei's nose started bleeding, "So they have to do whatever you want and where are the rest?" And are they all women as well he wanted to ask.

Shinji sighed and nodded to Evangeline who created a magic circle and in it 5 other women appeared. Issei nearly collapsed in happiness at the beauty and breast size of the females and convulsed when they bowed at his brother. "Ahhh you're my hero nii-san you have done what I hope to accomplish with my new life and that is to collect my own batch of servants and become a Harem king." He exclaimed and was rewarded with a punch to the head by the little girl.

"Issei no baka" she softly said and resumed eating her chocolate.

Shinji sweat dropped at his brothers actions, "Shinji-sama is there a reason you summoned us?" Questioned the woman at the front.

"No Katerina, you and the others may leave I was just entertaining my brothers request I will call you later." He said.

"Hai" she replied and teleported herself and the rest back home.

"So will you be staying?" She asked.

He nodded, "Hai for the foreseeable future and I hope you don't mind I'd like to hang here with all of you, as my brother is now your servant. That means most of his time will be spent here with you." He finished.

"Ne nii-san if you don't mind but what sacred gear do you have?" He asked curious as to what sacred gear his brother possessed.

Shinji smiled and held out his hand materializing a spear, Rias, Akeono and Kiba's eye's widened, "Is that the?" She couldn't finish her question.

"Yes this is the true longinus the spear Saint Longinus use to pierce the side of christ and the name given to all sacred gears that can kill gods." He finished.

Issei's eyes widened at his brothers statement and stared at the spear with awe, "So that weapon helped you become so strong?" He asked.

He nodded, "Yup after mastering the weapon I'm still finding new ways to use it, so Issei its getting late we should get going home." He said.

Once they left the club with him promising to meet them tomorrow and induct him as a member of the club Shinji and Issei went to bed with a lot on their minds.

"Issei tomorrow is saturday and I'm going to begin training alongside Rias and the others." He said before he left for his own bed

Chapter end.


End file.
